


Чёрное и красное

by Lienin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Collage, DO NOT COPY, Gen, Portrait, The Truth is Out There
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: Лёгкий кроссовер с "Секретными материалами".A light crossover with "The X-files".
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Team Light - Summer 2020





	Чёрное и красное

**Author's Note:**

> Создано для Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.
> 
> Created for Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.


End file.
